Card games are among the most popular of today's recreational and social activities. Millions of people enjoy the numerous existing card game variations. These games are popular among people of all ages, as they provide a means to gather with friends and socialize. A common factor in just about every type of card game is that a player must hold their cards, most typically in close proximity to one's body, to prevent other players from seeing them. While this is usually a simple and obvious task, it is almost impossible for those with limited use of their hands and/or arms. In cases where a disabled player wishes to play cards, someone else must hold the disabled person's cards and go to great lengths to avoid looking at them, especially if they are also playing. Whatever the reason for not being able to hold one's own cards, it affects their ability to play the card games, making it less enjoyable for all involved. The development of the present invention addresses this issue. While the present invention is most particularly suited for the popular Texas Hold-Em version of poker, it can easily be used for other playing card games.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a means to assist disabled persons in holding and viewing playing cards in a secure and sturdy apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,940 in the name of Nimry discloses a collapsible game card holding means consisting of a plurality of flexible fingers that are separated and retracted in a fan-like configuration. The Nimry device does not disclose a novel box-like mirror apparatus to provide security from other players' viewing angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,880 issued in the name of Flam provides a card holder in the form of a shell or shield with slots or pockets into which a plurality of cards are placed. In the Flam device, the card holder is configured in a vertical device, which provides less stability when placed on a horizontal surface. Hence, the Flam device must be held and is therefore not in the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,198 issued in the name of Alvarez describes a playing card holder with a hand shape with rubber finger tips that is attached to a plate with a spring-biased clip to retain the cards and finger rings on the plate that the player uses to hold the device. The Alvarez device suffers from the same problems as the aforementioned Flam device in that it is designed to be held by the player and, therefore, also does not fall under the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,378 issued in the name of Cook discloses a playing card holder having an extendable handle attached to a head extension, which is in turn attached to a support plate with a plurality of pockets for retaining playing cards therein. The Cook device is also equipped with a base for supporting the device on a horizontal surface. The Cook device lacks features to eliminate surreptitious viewing from neighboring players and also must be manipulated by hand, which is not necessary with the present invention.
Other, various ornamental designs of playing card holders are prevalent in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. D 493,199, issued in the name of Cowgill; U.S. Pat. No. D 431,052, issued in the name of Wilcox; U.S. Pat. No. D 347,451, issued in the name of Kazakowitz; U.S. Pat. No. D 286,897, issued in the name of Herbert; and U.S. Pat. No. D 367,082 issued in the name of Harley.
None of the prior art particularly describes an apparatus and method for displaying and viewing playing cards in a novel, box-like mirrored assembly that can be placed on a horizontal surface and provides a secure means for viewing said playing cards. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus suitable for use by disabled, elderly, novice, or expert players to confidently view playing cards in a secure manner that is also sturdy, resilient, and easy to use.